dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Detailed plot analysis for the Q-Basic Gorillas webcomic
The following is a detailed breakdown of the plot for Q-Basic Gorillas. The rise of Flix In 1996, the Topaz Division of Qilanta's forces moves to North America. Overseeing the transfer from South Africa to Lansing, MI was the Princess Qilmara, a descendent of the ancient Queen Qilanta that founded Qilantan Gorilla society in ancient times following the creation of their kind after the Bokomar were transformed by the destruction of the Ape Transmogrin. An especially depraved female Gorilla named Brassandra began kidnapping and devouring Gorilla children for her own sport. She tried to use the rationalizations of Alfred Kinsey, the world's most evil pedophile, to justify her cannibalism. But as Qilmara tried to counter Brassandra's arguments, she was soon overpowered. Brassandra finally admitted that Qilmara's arguments were correct and that Kinsey was wrong, but claimed to not care and would continue feeding on babies as soon as Qilmara was out of the way. Brassandra easily defeated all of Qilmara's security forces while she was traveling to the old Topaz base. However, Qilmara was rescued by a young Gorilla named Flix. Flix condemned Brassandra for using Kinsey's excuses to cover up her own crimes, saying: "And let all who would use such arguments as you have, be eternally damned! Let all who would make them mandatory education, while forbidding any mention of their antithesis, also be eternally condemned!" The sadistic Brassandra, in spite being much larger than the adolescent Flix, was soon defeated and executed by him. Princess Qilmara, impressed by Flix's courage and humility, allowed him to enter the Topaz Division. Just then, an Ice Chimp is discovered in the bushes. Flix soon defeats the Chimp, but not before learning that the Felinus Transmogrin has been found and stolen. The threats to use it are dismissed, however, as it would need to be used with the Omni Transmogrin to have enough range to threaten a city. Flix and Qilmara don't know that the new leader of the Ice Chimps, Lord Quirini, intends to find a way to do exactly that. A sequence of screens being viewed by Jaac shows him admiring the progress of Flix's history with Topaz from that point onward, as the guan-dao-wielding hero soon rose up the ranks in Topaz until he was selected to be the new Topaz Colonel. Introducing Stacey In the present day, a young office intern named Stacey Mirafuentes debates with her boss Fred Regale about getting time off from work. She wants to visit her boyfriend Rob Calisome in South Haven, where she's originally from. Fred states that he'll consider it, giving her no clear date as to when he'll get back to her. Fred does, however, comment on a picture of Stacey's mother Anna, saying he'd be honored to meet her. Stacey interprets this as a romantic suggestion, but decides to ignore the connotation. As Stacey flexes out early from work on that Friday, Anna alerts her by cell phone that they have a friend's funeral to attend at church. Stacey says she will go; but notices what appears to be a blue chimpanzee in a cryogenic suit hopping off of the coffee shop's roof and disappearing around a corner. She hangs up and goes inside to check the news and eventually get some hot chocolate, growing slightly disturbed by the realization that a blue monkey is running loose. Ice Chimps revealed to the world Meanwhile, the National Guard base in Wyoming, MI comes under attack from the Ice Chimps. They set to work with Aqhat by crippling the base via turning as many troops into cats with the Felinus Transmogrin as possible, and blowing up as many other parts of the facility as they can get away with. Captain Reggie Warrin manages to survive the onslaught, and then follows the Chimps in a Jeep all the way to the Lansing area to avenge his fallen teammates. Stalking Stacey An hour goes by, and Stacey calls Rob while finishing her hot chocolate. He complains that he too recalls seeing a blue chimpanzee. They begin pondering on what it could all mean, when Stacey suddenly hears screaming on the other end. An Ice Chimp named Aqhat identifies himself, then uses the Felinus Transmogrin on an unsuspecting Rob. Rob's screams are soon replaced by the sound of a cat meowing in the background, and Aqhat warns Stacey to consider it "a mere prelude." Stacey panics, leaving the coffee shop and driving home to her mother's house in a hurry. She notices what appears to be an Ice Chimp in the background, following her from a distance. That Ice Chimp turns out to be Pighat, who quickly starts gaining on Stacey. She tries driving faster, but is soon pulled over. She tries to reason with the officer, who scoffs at her claims of being followed until a banana bomb lands on his squad car and blows it up. He lets Stacey drive off and calls for backup. However, Pighat makes quick work of the officers and then disappears. She announces over a comm link that "all witnesses have been decimated, save for the girl." Aqhat replies and warns her that even one escape is "unacceptable," urging Pighat to continue pursuit of Stacey. Stacey gets home to find a note left by Anna, saying Anna has already left for church to help the ladies prepare. She discovers a box left on her doorstep, sent to her from her uncle George Mirafuentes all the way from South Africa. She pulls out the disc and watches it, as it documents the artifact she finds inside the box as well. A flashback reveals that as George and his assistant Tom Torrin were recording the video and alerting Stacey to keep the relic protected, an Ice Chimp in the background was paying attention. That Ice Chimp identified himself over a comm link as Niqmad, warning the other Ice Chimps that he believes he may have discovered the intended whereabouts of the Omni Transmogrin. Stacey meets Burrpatch In the present, Pighat and Niqmad meet up outside of Stacey's house. They immediately break in, terrorizing Stacey and demanding the Omni. When she refuses at first, they chase her through the house and begin ransacking rooms. Stacey is finally cornered on the front porch with a Death Staff pointed at her neck, but she refuses to surrender the Omni. A sticky banana bomb suddenly attaches itself to Pighat, who jumps away from Niqmad and violently explodes. A Gorilla dressed in camo gear shows up in a Jeep, firing at the house with his uzi. Niqmad tries to use Stacey as a human shield; but the Gorilla sees Stacey holding the Omni and immediately ceases his fire. Niqmad begins freezing Stacey's forearms, causing her to lose her grip. Niqmad then grabs it from her and flies away. He activates a shield in his armor, deflecting one of the new Gorilla's banana bombs and destroying most of the Mirafuentes' front yard as he taunts the Gorilla's failure. Warrin managed to follow Niqmad, and spots Stacey and her new Gorilla friend in front of the Mirafuentes house. He confronts them, but the Gorilla orders him to stand down, stating that his name is Private Burrpatch. He and the other Gorillas are in trouble now that Niqmad of the Ice Chimps has captured the Omni Transmogrin. He states that Niqmad will probably take it to the Chimps' leader: Lord Quirini. Stacey insists that they head to the church to pick up her mother before advancing further, so the three of them drive to the church. Burrpatch uses a cell phone to contact teammates Screechie and BB, telling them to meet up with him at the church. They arrive, only to find that the Ice Chimps have beat them there. Warrin, Screechie, BB, and Burrpatch battle the Chimps while Stacey tries to get to her mother. Aqhat shows up with the Felinus Transmogrin and transforms Anna into a cat, along with several others. Just as Aqhat is about to turn Stacey herself into a cat, BB sneaks up from behind and causes Aqhat to misfire. The glass doors shatter; and BB damages Aqhat's visor as they fight, forcing Aqhat to retreat before overheating. Police arrive on the scene, and are quickly subdued by banana bomb assault. Nearby homes also come under siege, as the Felinus Transmogrin is left in the hands of the Ice Chimp Aliyan. Aliyan steals a police megaphone, ordering the police to stand down and vowing that the Era of Ice Chimps has begun. He immediately retreats with his prize. News media report that "It's like Planet of the Apes meets Wizard of Oz outside. Can these aggressive new monkeys be stopped?" Welcome to Topaz Warrin decides to regroup with the National Guard, telling the Gorillas that they'd better get out of the way for the time being. He tries to get Stacey to go with him, but she insists on going with the Gorillas. Warrin gives her his cell number, just in case the Gorillas cannot be trusted. Screechie, BB, and Burrpatch take Stacey to their base, saying they feel sorry for her losses and want to make it up to her. They finally make it to their base, and the three Gorillas introduce the rest of their crew. Abelina and Jaac take a break from the science lab, with Abelina complaining that she's doing what Flix does best in the lab. Jaac introduces himself and then tends to Abelina's duties while Abelina explains the Gorillas' history to Stacey, beginning with Queen Qilanta and her ties to the Biblical Queen of Sheba. Akilina quits playing basketball long enough to interrupt, and Stacey is introduced to her. Abelina and Jaac resume activities while Akilina gives Stacey a tour of the Gorillas' base. BB and Akilina share a brief discussion then continue the tour. Jenica calls everyone to dinner, and Pawel checks Stacey for injuries. They decide to call it a night while other Gorilla patrols check to see if anything happens while the main crew sleeps. Stacey does her best to get comfortable surrounded by all the Gorillas. As the Gorillas head to bed, Screechie comments to Jaac that it seems uncomfortable that they're sitting by idly while Lord Quirini has the Omni Transmogrin in his possession. Jaac replies that they will need their sleep if they are going to go up against their adversaries without the aid of Col. Flix. Burrpatch alerts them of the video that George sent to Stacey, warning them that George had essentially and inadvertently done most of Quirini's dirty work for him. With Flix missing, so were several other Topaz troops. It was taking them longer than normal to get back to base, hence why the Gorillas were outmatched and outnumbered. Screechie assures Burrpatch that they'll get the Omni back, and that Flix would not be upset with Burrpatch choosing Stacey's life over possession of the Omni. Burrpatch all the same expresses grief that the enemy now has nearly everything he needs. Enter Quirini Elsewhere, Aliyan delivers the Omni to Quirini, the latter towering above all the other Ice Chimps. After groveling at Quirini's feet, he opens his hands to let his master take it. Quirini tries to test the Omni on George, whom he has captured. However, he is unable to turn George into a cat. George finally breaks down after witnessing the Chimps use low-power mini grenades to "banana-tap" Tom to death. They finish him off with a standard-grade banana bomb inside of a compression chamber that can handle the blast. George lets up after being forced to witness the torture and murder that the Chimps inflict on his sidekick, informing them that the Omni is more effective in the hands of the one to whom it was entrusted. Niqmad shows up with a copy of the video that George sent to Stacey, informing Quirini that Stacey Mirafuentes is the one they need to unlock the Omni's true power. He also reassures them that he planted a tracking bug in Stacey's leg that will lead the Chimps straight to her. Quirini decides that Lansing shall be the first place he will target, and that they will capture her first thing in the morning. Stacey captured Stacey wakes up and complains of an itching sensation on her leg, only for the Gorillas to realize that it's an Ice Chimp tracking bug. She's rushed out of the base and into town quickly, as Jaac tries to remove it from her leg and destroy it. However, Aliyan and Aqhat descend with an army, all of them bent on capturing Stacey. The Gorillas fight valiantly, but are defeated. A few unnamed Gorilla troops are found dead, with BB mourning them. Burrpatch realizes that Stacey has been captured, and demands that as many Gorillas deploy as possible. After an exchange of banter, Quirini tries to blackmail Stacey into entrusting him with the Omni so as to unlock its power. She refuses, and George warns Quirini that the killer of whomever it was entrusted to will never get to wield it; meaning that Quirini would have to instead entrust it to Aliyan and hope Aliyan doesn't have his own agenda. Aliyan smacks George and demands that George not insult his loyalty to Quirini. Realizing he needs Stacey to operate the Omni, Quirini ties her to it and to its staff, and decides to wield with with her hands on the Omni to secure that it will obey his commands. He transforms George into a cat to prove that it works. Epic battle jumps off a building's rooftop right as the Ice Chimps are about to blow it up.]] The Gorillas head into downtown Lansing, suspecting that something is about to go down. Their suspicions are soon to be confirmed. A meeting commences at city hall about the Ice Chimps and the threat they pose, when a secretary is suddenly frozen in fear that a banana bomb is headed straight for the meeting room. However, the banana bomb is intercepted by Aliyan and chucked at two conflicting groups of protestors in the streets below. A pro gay marriage crowd and a pro-life crowd, in the middle of a spat, suddenly scatter when the gay marriage crowd's ringleader is hit by the banana bomb and explodes violently. Aliyan captures a member of each crowd and flies them all the way to a grass field across from Lansing Community College. He torches the pro-gay marriage demonstrator while setting the rainbow flag on fire, then freezes the pro-life demonstrator solid along with an American flag. He shatters the frozen American flag over his left knee while the rainbow flag burns beneath him. He then shouts into a megaphone: "Forget ALL your causes, mankind! The era of the Ice Chimp has begun!!!" Niqmad, who originally threw the banana bomb, chuckles and descends on the streets to cause mayhem. Aqhat reveals to city hall that he was there the whole time, blocking their exit from the meeting room. He then uses the Felinus Transmogrin to turn all of them into cats. Ice Chimps begin descending all over downtown Lansing, wreaking as much havoc as possible. The Gorillas arrive, and the fighting soon ensues. Quirini flies to the top of Lansing Community College's Arts and Sciences building, carrying the Omni and Stacey the whole way up there. Mishtam descends on a fleeing young couple and their infant son, only to be attacked by BB. BB quickly executes Mishtam, before chasing after other Ice Chimps. Burrpatch finds himself battling five Ice Chimps at a time, but slowly manages to kill or incapacitate all of them. Akilina also begins taking out her share; but soon alerts the others that it's all in vain. She heads to the computer labs at LCC and demands to have access so she can contact another Q-Base affiliate for backup. However, her request is denied. The lab is soon blown up by banana bombs while Akilina retreats. Abelina, furious, leaps on top of the Arts and Sciences building to battle Quirini alone. Quirini quickly disposes of her. The return of Col. Flix Burrpatch and Screechie find themselves overwhelmed, with a whole swarm of Ice Chimps ready to execute them. But as they prepare to say goodbye, Flix shows up from behind and uses a brand new set of weapons to defeat the Chimps. He reveals to Burrpatch and Screechie that a meeting with the Amethyst Division in Russia led to him being trapped in a cave, cutting him off from communication. He and the Amethyst Division were eventually rescued. The Gorillas briefly celebrate with each other over walkie talkie that Flix has returned. Flix is quickly informed by Burrpatch of what's been going on, then vows to put a stop to it. Overwhelmed Gorillas suddenly find Flix all by himself to be a one-Gorilla army; taking out Chimps in every direction. Quirini begins randomly turning panicked civilians and cops into cats; but finds himself battling Flix one-on-one while the other Gorillas continue to fight Ice Chimps in the streets below. Quirini attempts to make the same killing stroke on Flix that he used on Abelina, only to learn that Flix is too quick and clever for it. Aqhat and Akilina begin battling in the downtown Methodist church sanctuary. She is forced to toss her last banana bomb at one of the stained-glass windows as a distraction, then punches Aqhat in the face with all her might. The shattering glass exposes Aqhat to warm temperatures as Akilina rips his helmet off and chucks him violently out the window to fall to his death. She lectures him on how the bomb was not wasted after all as he falls on top of an alarmed car and dies. She bows before the altar out of respect, then exits the church premises. In desperation, Quirini tries to turn Flix into a cat. His efforts continually fail; and Flix manages to knock the staff out of Quirini's hand while grabbing him and causing both apes to fall. Quirini fires up his jetpack and flies both Flix and Stacey to the top of another building in downtown. Flix quickly begins planting detonators in various locations on the roof while using slight of hand to distract Quirini. He tries to make a move to zero in on Quirini's visor, but is quickly punched in the gut and has the wind knocked out of him. Quirini tosses Flix onto the top of a shorter building in the vicinity, taunting him. Stacey begins mocking Quirini, distracting him while Flix recovers just enough to launch an experimental new red banana bomb. Stacey then, to Quirini's shock, turns herself into an eagle and flies away with the Omni. He turns around to see where Flix is, only to be hit in the visor with the red banana. It immediately sends flares into the air, blinding Quirini while the banana itself shatters his visor. Flix activates the detonators, and the red banana ejects several other detonators before itself exploding. The entire building top explodes along with Quirini, killing him almost immediately. Stacey changes herself back into a human being, then commands the Omni to all-at-once turn every human that had been transformed into a cat back into a human again. As her wish is fulfilled, the Omni explodes and is destroyed. Aliyan and the remaining Ice Chimps soon realize that they've lost, and secure a retreat. Several of them are killed by advancing fire from the National Guard on the way out, as Warrin has finally secured reinforcements. Suffering mild injury from being within the blast radius of the Omni's destruction, Stacey passes out. Uncertain futures Stacey awakes at Topaz Headquarters, with Rob and the Gorillas surrounding her bed. They recount that Abelina had died; but are all grateful to Stacey for her quick thinking and courage. Stacey and Anna exchange an embrace also. Flix recounts with Homeland Security personnel that Aliyan and the Ice Chimps still have the Felinus Transmogrin, and will likely try again in another city. With the Omni lost, the Gorillas' hopes of being human again are quite possibly lost forever. Flix vows that the ancient Queen Qilanta did not die in vain; that the other relics will be either recovered or destroyed before the Ice Chimps can succeed at their goals. See also * Q-Basic Gorillas (webcomic) Category: Q-Basic Gorillas projects